marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Micah Hardiaken, Jr. (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Micah Hardiaken (father, deceased); Charlie Hardiaken (brother, deceased); Mrs. Hardiaken (wife, deceased); Doll Hardiaken (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valentine County Carnival | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Scar running across the ridge of the nose | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Carnival Operator, Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Wendig; Nik Virella | First = Hyperion Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Micah Hardiaken, Jr., usually just referred to simply as Junior, was the son of a carnival operator, and inherited the business when his father passed away. While he inherited it alongside his younger brother, Charlie, he was ultimately placed in complete control of the finances and business due to his younger brother's incompetence. Junior made quick work transforming the Valentine County Carnival into a criminal enterprise, which he dubbed The Children of Liberty. Junior began kidnapping foster children and orphans who wouldn't be missed and forcing them to work as carnies for him, until they reached adulthood and he could subject them to an alien in the Haunted House, where they would be transformed and given powers, allowing him to bring them into the Children's fold as a member of his "Family" and an enforcer of his will. Running drugs, guns, and forcing people to pay protection money quickly built up a business, which Micah turned to buy out local politicians and cops, allowing him easy travel and control of Valentine County. When his wife passed away, Micah and his men kidnapped his daughter, Doll, from the cemetery and brought her to his carnival where he introduced himself to her as her father. He decided to bring her into the Family's fold as a mechanic, assuming that she would excel at it as easily as her mother did. Doll proved to be a valuable asset in repairing the machines broken down around the carnival, but she would constantly try to escape Junior; only to discover that no matter where she ran or who she took shelter with, she was always returned to him, as he had complete control of the local authorities, allowing them to find her before she could ever leave Valentine County. Every time she escaped, Micah would have her submerged in the dunk tank, sometimes for as long as three nights without freedom. The Children of Liberty vs. Hyperion Just before he could have her transformed in the Haunted House, Doll escaped him once again. Furious, he dispatched his enforcers to spread across the county and track his "Baby Doll" down, not expecting her to find help at a truck stop in Merkel, Nebraska. When his enforcers finally cornered her, Doll was protected by Hyperion, who hospitalized one of the men, and left the others for arrest. Junior appeared in-person to greet the Family at their arrival to the Valentine County Correctional Facility, where he had already bought off several guards. Thanks to his connections in the prison, he was able to secure the release of all of the members of the Children of Liberty into his own custody, with only a legal slap on the wrist for their criminal trouble, but he made it clear to them that the only reason he was letting them back out after their monumental failure was so they could tell him who stopped them. Later that night, Junior met with Charlie, who revealed that he had found Doll, and his powers had allowed to him to actually hurt Hyperion, much to Junior's surprise. Before he could plan their next attack on the hero; however, Hyperion arrived at the carnival in-person, throwing a bumper car through the window at the two of them. ... ... ... | Personality = | Powers = Regeneration: Junior has ability to regenerated his body if being damaged or even destroyed as long as there remains a small part of his body or just one molecule. He also has resilience to pain and technically could be considered immortal. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hardiaken Family